


The Survivor

by Roverlord



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dark, Fictional Religion & Theology, Genocide, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: The were all dead.
Kudos: 6





	The Survivor

There was no prior indication. No warnings, threats, nothing.

I remember walking on the road with my carrier. I relive those moments over and over again in my dreams and nightmares, but i can never see his face, as it's always blank, or obscured by a sourceless shadow. The last time i saw him is too far away for me to recall his features. I don't distinguish the words, but i know he's smiling. Ours was a small but tight-knit village with it's own energon vein, not much but never too little. We weren't stepping on anybody's pedes.

I remember the whistling sound of the missile. I remeber the explosion and the sharpnel zipping through me. I remember Carrier screaming my name. I was caught in the blast itself then i was in the air. I slammed onto the street. The impact twisted the edge of my helm painfully. There were shouts and fire, the few of us who were armed drawing their weapons.

Another missile hit our shrine to Amalgamous Prime, breaking the idol into sharpnel and litting the morning offerings into a fiery blaze that spread to nearby structures. I pulled myself up to see Them falling in with weapons poised. But They had promised to leave us alone!

"Open fire!" the leader shouted, her optics looking almost bored, as if this was just another job "No survivors."

Carrier finally reached me, his venting ragged, and snatched me from the ground barely stopping. He tried to cover my eyes with his clawed servo, but i saw the energon and offlined frames littering the marketplace. I tried to vent, but i couldn't. I wanted to purge my tank, but nothing came out. All i could do was stare unblinkingly. Carrier ducked into a nearby building, hastily typing the locking code. The heavy door slammed down, sealing us away from the carnage.

"Carrier? What's happening?"

"They lied. I knew it. They lied!" i've never seen him more angry, but at the same time he was shaking and crying "They promised to leave us alone, if we....."

"Who are they? Why are they doing this?"

"It's.... they hate us, because we're different. But we won't let them win. We'll keep running, until they can't find us" he turned his faceplate towards me in desperation, turning my head to face him in an attempt to distract me from the noises "How's your transformation? Can you do it? Please tell me you can do it!"

In the streets, there were more screams, crying, begging, crackle of fire. I could hear a piercing noise and another scream, sounding right on the other side of the wall. In the midst of it all, everything around me felt unreal as if it was a nightmare i could wake up from and spend the rest of the night recharging in Sire's and Carrier's berth. Carrier grapped my shoulders with his claws, bringing me back to reality.

"Can you?"

"Y-yes. But Sire....."

"We can't wait for him" Carrier insisted while his plating started to shift, trying to hide his tears and fear "You're more important than either of us. He'd... he'd agree."

Carrier pushed me out of a window in the back, struggled to get through himself, and we ran towards the Sea of Rust, hoping to hide in the mists.

One of the attackers saw us and called out for the others.

A blaster was fired.

Carrier collapsed on me, a smoking dent in his back. My face was dented badly on the left side, leaving a påspot that looked almost melted.

They lifted Carrier by the helm and he transformed back in an attempt to get free, but while he was larger, the attackers had an electric device they rammed at his midsection, causing him to scream in pain. We were dragged into the the marketplace and lined up in the edge of a hole, into which the soldiers were throwing offlined frames. One of them was Sire. I looked up at Carrier, and he pulled me closer, clutching my treads a little painfully. He stared at the leader of the attackers, not begging for mercy like the others because he knew it'd just prolong the inevitable. I stared at the brand on her chest.

The attackers formed a firing squad and condensed up our row. I stared one of the shooters right in the eyes. Carrier squeezed me harder.

"Ready--"

They loaded their weapons.

"You're making a mistake" the Priestess spoke up, taking a defiant step forward "The Gods wom't forgive. The Gods won't forget!"

"Aim--"

Carrier moved his hand from behind me to in front of me. Looked me in the eye. He whispered, but i can't remember the words.

"Fire!"

The blasters went off. Carrier pushed me backwards in a quick motion. I was falling. A laser burned through Carrier's chest while another took the Priestess' helm. Many fell after me.

There were more shots, and more fell. The shots continued until there were none standing. Priestess' body was tossed into the pit and fell on me.

"Make sure they're dead" their leader called, and they drew blades and attached bayonets. They climbed down and took stabs at the offlined frames.

Hidden inside the pile, i curled into a ball and covered my audials with my hands, not trusting myself to stay silent. The blades moved only inches away from my frame, scraping my paintjob, but none of them hit me. The murderers were satisfied and climbed out to leave, but one of them took a final stab and hit me right in the back strut. Despite trying to muffle my scream i made a noise, which they luckily (or unluckily) didn't hear. Their chatter faded into the distance and i tried to stand, but the pain was intense and i couldn't feel my pedes. The fluid from by impaled backstrut mixed into the energon puddle leaking from the frames. I collapsed .

What felt like a long time but might've been only a breem passed, but i couldn't stand or walk or leave the frames in there. I cried until my audials gave up, i tried to wake Carrier and others, clinging into a rapidly diminishing hope that somebody else had somehoe survived. But i was alone.

As i was lying next to Sire's and Carrier's frames, unknown voices approached. Having been dulled from contact with offlined frames, i dragged myself forwards and crawled back into the pile in an attempt to hide. It must've been Them coming back.

"By the Primes" one said, peering down into the pit "this carnage... what kind of beasts....?"

"Are you sure it's a spark signature? The massacre was very systematic, survivors don't seem very likely."

They knew i was there?

I struggled to control my venting. The pedesteps descended until they were next to me. They had come back to finish the job. They would shock me and stab me until i died and leave me to rust. Small cries escaped my strained audials.

"Did you hear that?" there was a third voice. At least three of Them.

My spark was pounding in my chest and horrible scenarios ran through my processor. I was hit with the cold daylight as the Priestess' frame was lifted, and i was confronted by two large, frightening mechs. Neither of them were my people.

"I found them!" the other one called out.

"No, i did!" protested the one who had lifted Priestess and tossed her aside like a scrap.

"Show me" the third voice demanded, and i tried to crawl away from it, only to be lifted by my treads and raised to face the the voice's source.

He was large and unfamiliar, with piercing optics. I struggled in a large bot's grip, hyperventilating. My claws scraped a energon line in his wrist, causing him to flinch and drop me. The impact twisted my backstrut, but i tried my damnest not to cry.

I looked at the three bots. Their badges were different from the attackers. They were the the heroes bots on the lower levels of cities were talking about. The ones waging a war against the ones who massacred my people.

"Th-they.... they..." i stammered helplessly, clutching to Sire's cold, rusted pede with shaking servos. The leader knelt onto the pavement and inched closer, as if afraid that i'd bolt into the Rust Sea if startled. As if i could move. He must've noticed my injury.

"We know who did this. Those murderers will face justice soon enough. Come with us. You can help."

I hesitated. Could i trust him? Should try to escape? Where could i go? What could i do?

He outstretched his servo and regarded me expectantly.

Slowly, i rose, holding my entire weight by the pit's wall as my my pedes hanged uselessly. I looked at him, my other servo still on Carrier's frame. I looked at the leader with uncertainty and he looked at me with patience. Step by step against the wall, i carefully approached him until we were only inches apart. The last wave of hesitation passed and i took his hand.

"My name is Megatron" the leader told me "What's yours, little one?"

"S.... Shockwave."

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that the reason there aren't any other shapeshifters like Shockwave is that the pre-war Senate killed them all out of paranoia, with Shockwave as the only survivor.
> 
> I made people worship Amalgamous Prime because Amalgamous was the first shifter.


End file.
